


APH【白露】金色相盒

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU项链还是头发，妹妹的一切都是珍惜之物





	APH【白露】金色相盒

金色相盒（白露）

风不知疲倦的吹了一整天，幸好阳光充沛，才让这初春的下午稍显温暖。一个年轻的女子站在门外，她犹豫的拿出钥匙，像是在思索什么。又是一阵风吹来，卷起了她的裙摆，绕着她冰冷的脚踝打转。好吧，要怪罪就怪罪吧。反正这不是第一次可能也不会是最后一次。她咕哝着打开了房门，走进这无人的屋子，脱下头巾便马不停蹄的忙活起来。

她把桌上盖着白布的面包放进碗橱，拧好果酱盖子，将沾着黄油的刀子，碟子和还剩半壶茶的茶壶一起洗干净。她收拾好扔在地上的鞋子，乘着太阳未下山拿到外面去晒一晒。她扫去地上的灰尘，又用干净的水抹了桌椅板凳。最后升起火烧上一壶水，这样哥哥即使在天黑后回来，屋子里也是暖和的。

她做完家务事，愣愣的坐在椅子上看着屋子里的一切。这里需要一个女主人，她意识到。哥哥已经到了结婚生孩子的年纪，可能很快这里就会有另一个女人，为她亲爱的哥哥烧上一壶热水，在他从工作繁重的码头上回来之后倒上一盆，给他洗脸，帮他把指甲缝里的污垢洗干净。

她该是怎么样的?一定不会像自己一样消瘦。她该是丰满的，微笑甜蜜，脸蛋红扑扑的，有着粗粗的辫子，强壮多产的女人。

水在慢慢的沸腾，发出咕噜咕噜的响声，她走过去把火弄得小了一些，又把水壶放了回去使其一直保持着温度。从墙上灰蒙蒙的镜子里她看到了自己，依旧那么苍白瘦小，她摸了摸肩上的头发，似乎只有这一头浓密的金发值得自己骄傲了。

几个月前自己差点就把头发剪了。冬天的时候姐姐的未婚夫病了，他们花光了身上的每一个子却还是不够。于是哥哥卖掉了手风琴，姐姐卖掉了长发。她刚去服装厂上班，没有积蓄，也想像姐姐一样用头发来换钱。但哥哥却叫她把姐姐送她的相盒拿去当掉。他说姐姐已经有了结婚对象，况且头发正是为了这个对象剪掉的，他们会为此更加相爱。而她只是个年轻的小女孩，本身已经单薄得让人怀疑是否能承担起生养孩子照顾家庭的责任，要是再把头发剪了，那谁还愿意来追求她。

想到哥哥说这些时不容反驳命令般的口气，她心里一怔，下意识的去抓胸前的项链，结果摸了一个空。

是啊，她最后还是把相盒送去了当铺。这原本是妈妈给姐姐的礼物，姐姐又送给了她。她并不在乎这个金属玩意儿本身的价值，但只有她自己知道相盒里画着的小小肖像是谁的。这是她好不容易请求一个美术学校的学生为她画的，她花了钱，半是恳求半是威胁的让那小伙子跟着哥哥偷偷的画下了他的模样。事后那可怜的学生大病一场，发誓不再做那么危险的事了。

虽然她心里是一千个一万不愿意，但人的性命总是比东西来得重要。她很高兴看到姐姐的未婚夫一天一天的好起来，只是空荡荡的胸前让她的心也空起来。

哥哥保证他会在姐姐的婚礼前把相盒完完整整的赎回来，让她戴着漂漂亮亮的参加婚礼。但她知道不超过一个月当铺就会刮掉项链上的画像，把它摆进橱窗当作商品卖掉。她曾经请求当铺的伙计放宽些日子，但现在都过去三个月了，不论有没有被卖掉，画像一定不在了。更何况前些日子她打听到东西半个月前就被人买走了。

别去想这些了，好娜塔莎，别想了。她对自己说，一面走到床上铺开一张布，准备把哥哥换下来的衣服放在上面打成一个包裹带回去洗。这可能是最后一次了，哥哥不允许她拿姐姐那里应急用的钥匙来这儿，说不准，很快就会有一个女人住在这里替她做完这些繁琐的家事。

她感到有些失落，把脸埋进了正在整理着的衬衣里。哥哥身材高大，有一双好看的眼睛，脸上总是挂着温柔的微笑，服装厂里好些年轻的姑娘都偷偷向她打听他有没有女朋友。有些胆大的姑娘还绕去码头看他，送他用废布料做的小玩意儿。而一旦和他说上话了，她们又会知道哥哥的声音也是那么的温柔。现在虽然没有了手风琴，但他从水手那里学了很多的外国歌，空闲的时候就坐在码头上对着海鸥唱歌。那些女孩都会知道哥哥有多么的好，而她们之中有的是健康漂亮活泼的，再挑剔的丈夫都能选出几个来。

她越想越是生气，泄愤似的把手里的衣服扔到了床上。这时一个金色的东西掉了出来，滚落到地上。她捡起来，惊喜的发现那竟然是自己当掉的项链，它连着相盒正在自己手上闪闪发光。原来买走它的是哥哥，他遵守了诺言，把自己的宝贝赎了回来。

她连忙把项链挂到了脖子上，突然又想起了什么，打开了相盒。画像果然被刮掉了，但是她的心却是快乐得飞到了空中。现在她知道为什么哥哥半个月之前就赎回来的东西直到现在都没给她的原因了。一定是当铺的伙计告诉他原来有个画像，而答应了要完完整整还给自己的哥哥没法复原。所以只会写自己名字，没有丝毫绘画才能的哥哥只好在原来画像位置上画了一个拙劣的笑脸。

她认得出这个好笑的简笔画，在她小时候哭鼻子的时候，哥哥就在地上画过这么一张笑脸。他叫她照着画笑，还扯了她的脸。那冰冷的满是泥巴的手把自己的脸弄脏了。哥哥看着她笑起来，她淌着泪把脸上的脏东西又抹回到哥哥脸上，然后这两个花脸小猫咪就一起大笑起来。

多可爱，这个笑脸。她亲了亲哥哥亲手画的画，关上相盒又亲了亲外面。高兴得在屋里转了好几个圈，然后她扑倒在床上，想到哥哥一定会责骂她随便拿自己的东西。但她什么都顾不上了，紧握着相盒，她说了一句谢谢，接着鼓起勇气亲了亲哥哥的枕头。

这年轻的姑娘觉得自己的心脏从来没有跳得这么快过。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 只要有信念，你就是你自己的嫂子！


End file.
